millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Quem quer ser um milionário?
Quem quer ser um milionário? is the Brazilian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, hosted by Luciano Huck. Top Prize is R$1,000,000. Lifelines In Brazilian version there is no Fastest Finger First. There are three lifelines: * 50:50 (Meio a Meio) * Phone-a-Friend (Ligar para um Amigo) * Ask the Audience (Ajuda do Público) Seasons * Series 1 (15 episodes, May 6, 2017 - August 12, 2017) * Series 2 (22 episodes, September 2, 2017 - March 3, 2018) * Series 3 (26 episodes, June 23, 2018 - December 15, 2018) * Series 4 (25 episodes, July 13, 2019 - December 28, 2019) * Series 5 (? episodes, 2020 - 2020) Money Tree Winners Biggest winners * Jaqueline Castro - R$300,000 (November 18, 2017) R$ 100,000 winners * Felipe Marchese (May 27, 2017) * Jeci Medeiros (August 12, 2017) * João Jambeiro (September 9, 2017) * Susana Vieira (October 14, 2017) * Hosana Bastos (September 22, 2018) * Maria Elisabeth (November 3, 2018) R$ 50,000 winners * Mônica Castro (July 1, 2017) * Ricardo Fischer (July 15, 2017) * Daniel Minahim (October 7, 2017) * Ivo Renato (November 11, 2017) * Andreza Souza (January 20, 2018) * Cristiane Jorge (March 3, 2018) * João Victor Vernier (June 30, 2018) * Murilo Fernandes (July 14, 2018) * Yuri Lobão (August 18, 2018) * Deolinda Félix (September 8, 2018) * Vitor Cambuí (September 15, 2018) * Wagner Takamori (October 13, 2018) * Idalina (October 27, 2018) * Juliana Batista (November 24, 2018) R$ 30,000 winners * Carla Okabe (May 20, 2017) * Reginaldo Foro (July 22, 2017) * Olívia Miranda (August 5, 2017) * Rogério Casacurta (October 28, 2017) * Luciana de Campos (December 9, 2017) * Guiomar de Arruda (January 27, 2018) * Patrícia Paiva (June 30, 2018) * Rosilene Vieira (July 21, 2018) * Estácio Borges (July 21, 2018) * Larissa Sousa (September 1, 2018) * Ozana Alves (September 29, 2018) * Claudia Pastor (October 6, 2018) R$ 20,000 winners * Edivanio Nascimento (May 13, 2017) * Alexandre Razera (June 10, 2017) * Raimunda Nonata (July 8, 2017) * Rafael Sacheto (September 23, 2017) * Verônica Santiago (November 4, 2017) * Janaína Pulcherio (November 25, 2017) * Luiza Amaral (February 3, 2018) * Aline Lima (February 3, 2018) * Leonardo Goltara (February 24, 2018) * Thiago Ferreira (July 28, 2018) * Manuela Barroso (October 20, 2018) * Neide Cola (October 20, 2018) R$ 15,000 winners * Marina Ocanha (May 27, 2017) * Carol Rios (June 17, 2017) * Felipe Oliveira (June 24, 2017) * Daiane Mendes (July 29, 2017) * João Martins (July 29, 2017) * Eleonora Santiago (September 9, 2017) * Angélica (September 16, 2017) * Nádia Santos (September 23, 2017) * Allan Castello (August 11, 2018) R$ 10,000 winners * Lucia Zorato (September 30, 2017) * Luiz Só Não (February 17, 2018) * Alice Alves (November 10, 2018) R$ 5,000 winners * Juliana Torchetti (May 6, 2017) * Jefferson Alcântara (May 6, 2017) * João Aílton (May 20, 2017) * Célia Vituli (June 10, 2017) * Márcio Pordeus (June 17, 2017) * Pá Falcão (July 1, 2017) * Nelio Kruger (July 1, 2017) * Kawoana Vianna (July 22, 2017) * Danny Barradas (August 5, 2017) * Felipe Aragonez (August 12, 2017) * Cristiane Igreja (September 2, 2017) * Eric (September 16, 2017) * Marcos Goethe (September 30, 2017) * Maurício Russo (October 21, 2017) * Anahit Zatikyan (October 28, 2017) * Débora Xavier (December 2, 2017) * Marco Machado (December 9, 2017) * Laura Sanches (January 13, 2018) * Alexsander Magalhães (January 13, 2018) * Rômulo Passos (January 27, 2018) * Alberto Maculan (June 23, 2018) * Irilene Jacques (July 28, 2018) * Gilberto Menezes (August 4, 2018) * Maria Atumi (August 11, 2018) * Ângela Camargo (August 25, 2018) * Alan Mendonça (August 25, 2018) * Maxsuell Araújo (September 29, 2018) * Fernando Figuera (November 17, 2018) * Rejane Marzullo (November 17, 2018) * Ray Júnior (December 1, 2018) * Lucas Jerzy (December 8, 2018) * Celma de Oliveira (December 15, 2018) * Marcos Lima (December 15, 2018) R$ 0 winners * Mayara Santos (July 21, 2018) (2nd question wrong) See also * Quem quer ser Milionário? (Portuguese version) Trivia * The 76-years-old Célia Vituli is the oldest contestant in Brazil. Also on the 7th question of Célia Vituli, 100% of the audience voted for one answer. * In Márcio Pordeus's game on 7th question after using Ask the Audience lifeline, 56% audience voted for the wrong answer, and 15% are right. * Daniel Minahim is the first contestant in the Brazilian version's history, who reached to 13th and 14th questions. * Jaqueline Castro is the first contestant, who reached to penultimate question and took the money. If she ventured to answer, she would have heard the Top Prize question. * Mayara Santos is the first contestant in the Brazilian version's history, who walked away with nothing. Links * Inscreva-se no 'Quem Quer Ser Um Milionário?'! Você pode ganhar R$ 1 milhão (in Portuguese) * Official website * Website Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions